


Wstrzymując oddech

by underwoodblood



Series: Oneshoty | Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwoodblood/pseuds/underwoodblood
Summary: Gdy Eurus uwięziła Johna w studni, a Sherlock przyszedł mu pomóc.Kolejny "naprawiacz" czwartego sezonu ode mnie. Tym razem one shot, ale nie miałam gdzie go wrzucić, więc istnieje jako osobna historia.





	Wstrzymując oddech

 

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/fZwsgn)

**_"When they ask you why you love the rain, the ocean, the river, tell them it is because unlike the people who should have loved you better, the water was never afraid to touch you; even when you were at your most damaged and broken."_ **

\- Nikita Gill

 _To_ _miał_ _być_ _koniec_ _._ _Niewyobrażalnie_ _bolesny_ _,_ _nieodwracalny_ _,_ _zaplanowany_ _w_ _najmniejszych_ _szczegółach_ _koniec_ _świata. Holmes_ _zabija_ _Holmesa_ _, wszystkie_ _serca_ _są_ _złamane_ _i_ _nic_ _nie jest jak_ _dawniej_ _._ _Każdy_ _z_ _nich_ _zostaje_ _samotną_ _wyspą_ _,_ _samotnym_ _grobem_ _,_ _wrakiem_ _._ _Każdy_ _z_ _nich_ _porzucony_ _, jak stare_ _kości_ _na_ _dnie_ _studni_ _._ _Każdy_ _,_ _kto_ _kiedykolwiek_ _zasłużył_ _na_ _miłość_ _twojego_ _brata_ _w_ _sposób_ _,_ _jakiego_ _ty_ _nigdy_ _nie_ _poznałaś_ _._ _Tak_ _miało_ _być_ _,_ _prawda_ _Eurus?_ _Oni_ _wszyscy_ _mieli_ _się_ _poczuć_ _jak_ _ty_ _._

\- John?! John! - Znajomy głos ledwo docierał do uszu doktora. Cudownie było usłyszeć przyjaciela, chociaż ciężko było stwierdzić, czy to nie fatamorgana dopadła go w końcu z wyziębienia. Słyszał niemal błagalny ton i szybkie kroki. Sherlock z kimś rozmawiał, miotał się i węszył w sposób, który doktorowi zawsze przypominał metody działania psów myśliwskich.

\- Proszę cię, zaprowadź mnie do niego.

Nagle John ożywił się. Wiedział, że musi wskazać swoje położenie. Chciał krzyknąć, jednak woda, która sięgała już do jego krtani, swoją temperaturą sparaliżowała płuca. Ledwo mógł poruszać kończynami. Zmusił się na tyle, aby zrobić falę. Aby uderzenia o wnętrze murowanej studni wybrzmiały. Był wyczerpany, ramiona odmawiały posłuszeństwa i nie wiedział jak długo jeszcze uda mu się wytrzymać z głową przechyloną ku niebu, aby woda nie zalała mu gardła.

Nocne niebo jakkolwiek piękne, nie pomagało. Światło księżyca sięgające prawie dna studni eksponowało leżące w dole kości, nie dając tym samym o nich zapomnieć. Koszmar, który towarzyszył zamkniętym powiekom, okazywał się okrutną prawdą, gdy oczy się otwierały.

Srebrny okrąg na niebie zaraz został przysłonięty pochyloną sylwetką, która patrzyła na doktora z góry. Zarys płaszcza i rozwichrzonych loków. Sherlock.

\- John. - Mówił metodycznie, choć jego głos drgał. Jakby każde słowo zawierało co najmniej linijkę zaszyfrowanego tekstu. Jakby każde słowo musiało być do bólu przejrzyste. - Jestem tu z moją siostrą. Wskazała mi drogę. Zaraz do ciebie zejdę, a gdy wyjdziemy, razem z nią wrócimy do Londynu. - Po tych słowach zwrócił się do niej: - Słuchaj, nie zostawiam cię, rozumiesz? Idę po Johna, bo zdecydowałaś się mi pomóc i go uratować, ale nadal jesteś bardzo ważna, tak? Potrzebuję cię. Musisz wyłączyć dopływ wody i czekać w domu na Lestrada, dobrze? To mi niesamowicie pomoże.

Eurus odeszła, a detektyw patrzył na nią jeszcze chwilę upewniając się, że może jej zaufać. Nie było to najrozsądniejsze wyjście, ale innego nie miał. Jego siostra owszem była niebezpieczna, ale w tym momencie mu ufała, obnażyła się przed nim i nic nie wskazywało na podstęp. Dygotała nadal jak mała, przestraszona dziewczynka.

Wziął głęboki wdech. Na dnie, oprócz Johna, leżała jego głęboko pochowana przeszłość. Mocno zakorzeniona w jego głowie, ale cicha, nie dająca o sobie znać. Wijąca się w jego wnętrznościach jak pnącza, przekłuwająca żebra jak drut kolczasty. Victor Trevor.  
Sherlock musiał się zmierzyć z tą przeszłością, przezwyciężając ciężar sentymentu. Czekała na niego teraźniejszość. Również na samym dnie tego okropnego miejsca. _John jest_ _silny_ _, jest_ _najodważniejszą_ _osobą_ _w_ _jego_ _życiu_ _, ale jak_ _długo_ _zdoła_ _wytrzymać_ _?_

Musiał zejść po Johna, to było więcej niż oczywiste. Sięgnął po gruby sznur, który wcześniej wskazała mu Eurus i przywiązał do wystającego, żelaznego elementu konstrukcji. Upewnił się, że mocowanie jest stabilne, po czym rzucił drugi koniec liny do studni. Powoli oparł nogi o zimną, kamienną ścianę.

Woda była lodowata, a gdy stopami dotykał już dna, sięgała mu ramion. Zobaczył z bliska twarz przyjaciela. Sine usta, zziębnięte policzki i powieki, które otwierały się z coraz większym trudem.

\- John. - Wyszeptał tylko i podszedł bliżej. Szybko chwycił ręce doktora i przerzucił przez swoje ramiona. Teraz John nie musiał już łamać sobie karku, aby zasięgnąć powietrza. Sherlock podtrzymywał go, na ile pozwalały łańcuchy oplatające kostki.

\- Wiem, że to trudne w tej chwili, ale musisz ze mną rozmawiać. Nie możesz utracić kontaktu z rzeczywistością, dobrze?

Watson tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Rozmawiamy. Powiedz mi coś.

\- Przepraszam. - Oddychał ciężko.

\- Za co?

\- To ja powinienem ratować... i dziękuję.

\- John, nie wiem, czy to co mówisz ma sens, musisz powiedzieć coś konkretnego.

\- To wszystko, jest straszne.

\- Nie, nie rozmawiamy o tym, John, proszę cię. Próbowałeś poluzować łańcuchy? Oczywiście, że próbowałeś - mruczał pod nosem już bardziej do siebie niż do przyjaciela. - ...ale może ja powinienem. - Zaczął zsuwać z ramion swój ciemny płaszcz. - Przy odpowiednim ucisku... - Spojrzał w dół analizując grubość mocowań i czas w jakim musiałby się zmieścić, aby na pewno nie zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach.

John gwałtownie złapał detektywa za kołnierz płaszcza.

\- Sherlock, nie. - Zmusił się do wykrzesania stanowczego tonu głosu, choć dobrze wiedział, że brzmi raczej słabo. - Próbowałem. To nic nie da.

\- Zanurzę się tylko na chwilę i sprawdzę.

W tym momencie woda przestała lecieć. Nagle, ogarnęła ich niesamowita cisza, wcześniej zapełniana dźwiękiem lejącego się strumienia. Oboje poczuli ulgę, mimo, że woda ciągle sięgała im powyżej ramion.

\- Oszalałeś? Zamarzniesz. No i te kości...

Doktor powoli wypuścił powietrze i oparł czoło na skroni Sherlocka. Był wycieńczony, a ciepło ciała detektywa dawało delikatne ukojenie. Był zbyt rozbity, by myśleć - to było naturalne. Sherlock i John. Bez pytań. Ciche przyzwolenie i smukła dłoń trzymająca w ryzach. Teraz detektyw nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł choćby spróbować poluzować łańcuchów, bo miał w objęciach Johna. Nie mógł go puścić i to był przeważający argument.

\- Sentyment w tej chwili nie pomoże John.

\- Ah tak. Gdyby nie sentyment, już bym miał wodę w płucach.

\- Gdyby nie sentyment, to by cię tu w ogóle nie było - zawarczał detektyw - błagam cię, gdyby Eurus nie wiedziała, że może ciebie w to wplątać...

\- Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, że przeze mnie, można dotrzeć do ciebie. Zgodziłem się na to. Twoje problemy, to moje problemy. Rodzina, pamiętasz?

\- Cholerny sentyment.

"Wolałbyś żyć bez tego?" Cisnęło się doktorowi na usta. "Nadal uważasz, że bez uczuć byłoby ci lepiej?"

Przełknął jednak te pytania wiedząc, że byłyby okropne i raniące.

Oczywiście, że Sherlock nie chciałby zrezygnować z czegoś, co tak długo wypracował. Nie teraz, gdy wydawało mu się, że nawet mógłby tak żyć, że właściwie miło było, gdy ktoś (John) krzyczał na niego za wkładanie głów do lodówki, no i gdy ktoś (John) mówił "na Boga, załóż coś na siebie, bo się przeziębisz". Lubił tę atmosferę, którą ciężko było nazwać domową, ze względu na unoszący się zapach formaldehydu i dźwięki wystrzeliwanych pocisków.

Ale jeśli Johna nie było z nim na Baker Street, a jedyna forma sentymentu jakiej doświadczał, miała być tym niezdrowym, destrukcyjnym uczuciem siostry... To nie było warte "uczłowieczania" się. Tylko, że było już za późno. Sherlock odpuścił chronienie serca przed sentymentem, więc w tym momencie zainfekowanie nim było już całe ciało.

Gdyby John wrócił. To miało by sens. I Sherlock mógłby zaryzykować - skoczyć, tak jak już kiedyś dla niego skoczył. Tym razem na głęboką wodę. Bez koła ratunkowego i zabezpieczeń. To karkołomne, ale jeśli by mu się udało dopłynąć, jeśli na brzegu czekałby jego doktor, Sherlock był gotów wyhodować skrzela.

\- Jak przekonałeś Eurus? - Zapytał John szeptem. - Co jej się stało?

\- W końcu pękła. - Odpowiedział prosto. - Emocje przejęły kontrolę i stała się prawdziwie bezbronną istotą.

Doktor słuchał z niedowierzaniem. Eurus bezbronną istotą? To zaintrygowało go bardziej, niż jakakolwiek abstrakcyjna dedukcja, której był świadkiem. Była morderczynią i psychopatą, ostatnie, co mógł o niej powiedzieć, to że była "bezbronna". Mogła ich wszystkich zabić, zrujnować, co po części zrobiła i choć John bardzo się starał zrozumieć, jego skóra była przesączona gniewem, a zęby zaciśnięte, żeby żal nie wydostał się na zewnątrz.

\- John, sentyment jest sednem każdej historii, przecież to ty mnie tego uczyłeś.

Rzeczywiście, często mówił detektywowi, że za każdym człowiekiem, stoi uczucie. Nie ważne jak zimny, odosobniony i samowystarczalny ten człowiek był. I Sherlockowi zdarzało się wtedy myśleć o Mycrofcie, który zawsze zdawał się być idealnym zaprzeczeniem tej teorii. W tamtym momencie jednak młodszy Holmes nie był tego pewien. Musiał wprowadzić poprawki do wszystkich informacji, jakie miał o swoim starszym bracie. Do każdej teczki musiał wsunąć małą karteczkę z ostrzeżeniem "umotywowane posiadaniem siostry", a przecież to kompletnie zmieniało wydźwięk działań Mycrofta. Wszystko co robił, robił by w mniej, lub bardziej udany sposób chronić _rodzeństwo_. Czy więc za historią starszego brata też stał sentyment?  
Bo Sherlock już nawet nie pytał sam siebie, czy ten sentyment stał za jego historią. Oczywiście. Jakkolwiek początkowo wypierał się, wzbraniał i zaprzeczał. John miał rację. _Oh, John_ _zawsze_ _ma_ _rację_ _,_ _jakież_ _to_ _nudne_ _._ Tylko co z tego. Sherlock pragnął doktora na wyłączność, zawsze, jak dawniej, tak jak tylko on mógł go chcieć. A tym czasem miał go od 8:50 (przez korki w centrum) do 12:10 (Rosie trzeba było odbierać ze żłobka). I co to był za układ? Wydawał się sztuczny, wymuszony i kompletnie _durny_ _._ Po Johnie przychodziła Molly, potem wpadała pani H. a Sherlock tylko chciał wprowadzić małe poprawki w tym grafiku. John, John, John, a po południu John i John.  
Tyle, że to było niemożliwe i właśnie dlatego detektyw wolał o tym nie rozmawiać. Przełykał przynoszone przez Molly ciastka kokosowe, tak samo, jak przełykał opowieści pani Hudson o jej małżeńskich czasach.

John miał Rosie, o której Sherlock zapominał. I nienawidził tego, że był tak ogromnym egoistą. Za każdym razem, gdy doktor wychodził po córkę, on miał ochotę go zatrzymać. Na jeszcze minutę, godzinę, albo wieczór w fotelach przy kominku i sen pod jednym dachem. Bo choć Rosamund była cudownym dzieckiem, to oznaczała wyjście Johna z Baker Street i kolejną przeraźliwie cichą noc.  
Sherlock nie wiedział, czy powinien w ogóle tak myśleć. Jego moralnym kompasem był John, którego nie mógł o to zapytać.

Wyrwał się z letargu, gdy zauważył zasypiającego Johna.

\- Nie zamykaj oczu na tak długo, nie wolno ci.

Doktor kiwnął głową, ale jego powieki znowu bezwładnie opadły.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Mów do mnie. O czym myślisz?

\- O Rosie... o mojej Rosie.

Sherlock odetchnął, słysząc glos przyjaciela i zaczął metodycznie gładzić jego włosy.

\- Wrócimy na Baker Street?

\- Tak, tak.

\- Sherlock, mówię serio. - Chodź wcale nie brzmiał serio. Bardziej jak dziecko, które dawno już przestało wierzyć w Świętego Mikołaja.

\- Ja też. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem Holmes, ucieszony z chwili, którą dali sobie nawzajem.

Z drugiej strony był jednak wystraszony, że zbyt naiwnie uwierzy w deklaracje Johna. Przecież ta wyjątkowa sytuacja w jakiej się znaleźli i mocno działające bodźce zewnętrzne mogły sprawić, że doktor powie coś, czego wcale nie miał na myśli.

John przesunął dłoń po karku Sherlocka, zmieniając nieznacznie pozycję. Ciągle było mu niewygodne.   
Doktor oparł w końcu policzek na ramieniu przyjaciela odkrywając, że tak mu chyba najlepiej.

\- Weźmiemy Rosie i zamówimy chińszczyznę i pooglądamy Doctora  
Who. - Zaczął John. - Albo postaramy się o jakąś ciekawą sprawę w Disneylandzie. Złapałbyś jakiegoś mordercę w kolejce na karuzele? Rosie na pewno by się spodobało.

\- To brzmi świetnie. - Powiedział z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach Sherlock, czując coś na kształt melancholii (albo jego organizm też się już wyziębiał).

\- Przenieślibyśmy łóżeczko na Baker Street...

\- ...i wszystkie zabawki edukacyjne. - Dodał Sherlock przypominając sobie, jak czytał o tym w poradniku dla matek.

\- ...i trzeba zabezpieczyć przewody.

\- Myślisz, że to się naprawdę uda? - Zapytał naiwnie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Szybko się jednak skarcił w myślach. _To ma go_ _tylko_ _uspokoić_ _, a nie tobie_ _dawać_ _nadzieję_ _._

\- Oczywiście, że tak. To się musi udać i będę walczył o was i nie stracę żadnego z was już więcej. Obiecuję.

Sherlock poczuł ucisk w krtani, wydawało mu się, że doktor rani go swoimi słowami. _Nigdy_ _mi_ _tego_ _nie_ _powiedział_ _._

\- Kocham cię. - Wyszeptał John prawie bezdźwięcznie, jakby mówił "słodkich snów". 

Ale detektyw usłyszał i zamarł. Przez chwilę niepewny nawet, czy zdoła utrzymać się na nogach, czy nie zapomniał o wdechu i wydechu. Stał sztywno, utrzymując z trudem nie tylko swój ciężar ciała, ale i przyjaciela zawieszonego na jego szyi.

Słyszał już dziś te słowa, mówił już dziś te słowa, jednak jakże ważny był kontekst. I choć tamto "kocham cię" wypowiedziane przez Molly, miało uratować życie, Sherlock czuł, że to w istocie to wypowiedziane teraz, przez Johna, prawdziwie kogoś uratowało. 

Tyle, że nie czuł czystego szczęścia, takiego, jakiego mógłby się spodziewać. Tak długo na to czekał, że czekanie już właściwie przeobraziło się w akceptację sytuacji taką, jaka była. A teraz co? Teraz czuł, że się kruszy, dziurawi, a powstałymi szczelinami przecieka woda i zalewa go od wewnątrz. Nie był na to przygotowany. W każdym pokoju pałacu pamięci była gaśnica, sprawnie działająca w trudnych sytuacjach, ale nie spodziewał się powodzi.

\- Nie zasypiaj - Powiedział chłodno.

Bał się. Okropnie się bał, czym jeszcze zechce go zranić. Co nieprawdziwego miał zamiar jeszcze powiedzieć?

\- John, mów. - Dodał, nie mogąc pozwolić na utratę przytomności przyjaciela. Jednak za tym poleceniem krył się czysty masochizm. _Mów_ _._ _Kontynuuj_ _._ _Kłam_ _, a ja_ _posłucham_ _,_ _póki_ _mam_ _okazję_ _._ _Kłam_ _, a ja_ _będę_ _dolewał_ _kolejne_ _słowa_ _i_ _może_ _w_ _końcu_ _zatopi_ _mnie_ _własna_ _głupota_ _._

\- Pozwól mi, Sherlock. 

\- Dobrze. - Odpowiedział, nie wiedząc na co się zgadza. _Przecież_ _zgodziłbym_ _się na_ _wszystko_ _._

\- Nie zawiodę cię więcej, obiecuję.

Detektyw czuł urywany oddech przyjaciela na swojej szyi. Czy mogliby być jeszcze bliżej siebie? Fizycznie - nieznacznie, ale pod każdym innym względem dzieliła ich odległość niewykorzystanych okazji i przegapionych szans. John już wyruszył ze swojego _startu_ , opuścił brzeg pokonując kilometry niedopowiedzeń w ułamku sekundy. Sherlock stał w miejcu. Przegapił wystrzał z pistoletu strartowego, a teraz jeszcze czuł się tak okropnie powolny.

\- Wiem.

\- I naprawdę chcę wrócić.

\- Dobrze.

\- Ja mówię poważnie. Niczego tak nie chcę, jak powrotu.

Sherlock też nie mógł wymyślić niczego, o czym myślał częściej, niż o Johnie na Baker Street. Gdy ten akurat tam był, chciał go zatrzymać, gdy nie było, ściągnąć.

Nie chciał być sam. Już nie umiał być sam, ale nikt nie mógł mu w tym pomóc. Ani Greg z nowymi sprawami, ani Bill Wiggins, który wydawał się jedynie "w porządku".

Bo Sherlock potrzebował konkretnych perfum w łazience, konkretnych kroków na schodach, konkretnego ziewania, wzdychania i chrapania. 

Przyznał się do tego dopiero niedawno. Wcześniej wypierał tę myśl kolejnymi sprawami, kolejnymi siedmioma procentami i _przecież_ _wszystko_ _było_ _w_ _porządku_. Przecież od wyprowadzki Johna wszystko było w porządku. Po prostu Sherlock czasami zapomniał jeść i spać. Ale potem przyszedł John i opowiedział mu o wszystkim. O Mary, o zdradzie i Sherlock już wiedział, że jest zgubiony, bo doktor znowu mu zaufał i nic nie mogło bardziej rozbudzić jego nadziei. 

Nadziei, ale właściwie na co? Na wspólne mieszkanie, wspólne życie, czy możliwość przytulenia go w ten konkretny sposób zawsze, gdy tylko miałby na to ochotę? Nie wiedział, ale był pewien, że John wie i mógłby mu to dać.

\- Też cię kocham. - Wyskoczyło nieoczekiwanie z ust Sherlocka, jak bomba zegarowa.  
Powiedział to. Powiedział to? Czy może po prostu kolejny raz pomyślał o powiedzeniu tego? Nie. Słyszał swój własny głos, więc rzeczywiście to zrobił, ale oczywiście, że to nie wystarczyło, bo ciągle słyszał swój głos.  
\- Naprawdę. Chcę, żebyś ze mną został i już nie odchodził, bo, John, sednem _mojej_ historii jest sentyment do ciebie i nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się skończy tym razem.

Ale potem zamilkł i zaczęła ich opływać cisza Morza Martwego. Sherlock bał się tej ciszy. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, ale ten nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. _Nieustraszony_ _._ Jakby wyruszał na spotkania z niebezpiecznym żywiołem każdego dnia.

Oczy Johna zaczęły szklić się, jakby już całkiem zamarzał, co było oczywiście niemożliwe. Ale mrugnął, przełknął ślinę i tafla lodu ustąpiła, znów odsłaniając błękit tęczówek w całej okazałości.  
A potem John się pochylił, schował twarz między obojczykiem, a szyją Sherlocka.  
Detektywowi wydawało się, że dobrze się czuje, że jego transport reaguje normalnie i że nic się nie dzieje. Aż zaznał chłodu warg na swojej szczęce i już wiedział, że nie czuł się dobrze. Miał gorączkę, która żarzyła się w zetknięciu z lodem.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział słabym głosem doktor - jest mi cholernie zimno.

Sherlock zbliżył się nieco ignorując, _w_ _końcu_ _ignorując_ _,_ wszystkie znaki ostrzegawcze, stojące mu na drodze. Znowu ma Johna, znowu nie musiał się bać, wstrzymywać oddechu, więc zamiast tego postanowił ukraść popielniczki ze wszystkich pałaców królewskich świata - pocałować Johna.

Ich usta jedynie lekko się dotknęły. Jakby ich jedyną potrzebą było oddychanie tym samym powietrzem. _Czy_ _dało_ _się_ _być_ _bliżej_ _?_ I John koił rozgrzane kości Sherlocka, a ten w zamian ogrzewał Johna, choć sam kompletnie nie wiedział, skąd w nim tyle ognia.  
Dławili się wręcz swoją obecnością, swoją bliskością, bo było zbyt wiele słów to powiedzenia, a żadne z nich nawet nie próbowało mówić. Zetknięci czołami po prostu odpoczywali. Nie byli jeszcze na brzegu, wręcz przeciwnie, na samym środku wzburzonego oceanu, ale ramię w ramię, czyli tak jak miało być.

\- Pani Hudson będzie zaskoczona.

\- Obawiam się, że nie. Co wieczór wietrzy twój pokój i mówi, że to tak " _na_ _wszelki_ _wypadek_ ".


End file.
